Vampire Hunter 2
Vampire Hunter 2 (ヴァンパイア ハンター2'', Vanpaia Hantā'') was released August, 1997 simultaneously with Vampire Savior 2. Both games were not direct sequels but altered versions of Capcom's original, Vampire Savior. The main difference between Vampire Savior and Vampire Hunter was removal of Jedah Dohma, B.B.Hood, Q-Bee and Lilith. In their place the missing Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge characters, Pyron, Donovan Baine and Huitzil who did not appear originally in'' Vampire Savior were used. The game was never released outside of arcades in Japan but features were used in later ports of ''Darkstalkers 3, known as Vampire Savior in Japan. In 2005 the game was featured in the anthology, Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection. Features Vampire Hunter 2 features the same character roster and soundtrack as Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (which was known as Vampire Hunter in Japan). The game play is the same as with Night Warriors, though slightly tweaked so that the characters play similar to their appearance in Vampire Savior; it also features the double-health bar system from the aforementioned game. Changes were made to accommodate the added characters. CPU opponents appear in different costume colors and background stages, from Vampire Savior, received new colors. Donovan Baine's stage was added and the Pyron boss fight now takes place inside the "Fetus of God." All character, aside from Pyron, were given one shared ending. There were implied plans to create an English version of the game, which would've gone under the title Night Warriors 2, but was dropped possibly due to time constraints. This was evident with the Night Warriors 2 logo found in the game's graphics data.The Cutting Room Floor Vampire Savior & Vampire Hunter Category:Games Characters *Anakaris *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Donovan Baine *Felicia *Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) *Huitzil (Phobos in Japan) *Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in Japan) *Morrigan Aensland *Pyron *Rikuo (Aulbath in Japan) *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim Ports and re-releases Arranged versions Vampire Hunter 2 along with Vampire Savior 2 were released as unlockable in the Japanese home ports of of Vampire Savior, Vampire Savior EX Edition, and later in the west as Darkstalkers 3. These arranged versions included the characters originally taken out of the game. In 2005, Capcom released Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection in Japan. The game featured Vampire Hunter 2 along with an unlockable arranged version. Vampire Hunter 2 may have originally be intended as Night Warriors 2 outside of Japan as data with in the original ROM exists for the graphic. It is unknown why this change was not made or if Vampire Savior 2 ''was intended to have a similar title change.The Cutting Room Floor Vampire Savior: Unused Graphics In other Vampire Savior compilations, Vampire Hunter 2 was officially localized as Night Warriors Special. Trivia *While the four characters from ''Vampire Savior were omitted, most of their data still exist in the game. Lilith, however, is completely intact and can be playable via hacking aside having no voice clips or victory BGM and her Showtime super playing random music tracks from the game as opposed to beats when buttons are pressed. The game can be beaten without error using Lilith as all characters (bar Pyron) share the same ending, though Lilith's final boss is still Morrigan. Gallery Vampire Hunter 2 Flyer.png|''Vampire Hunter 2'' flyer Vampire Hunter 2 Command List.png|''Vampire Hunter 2'' command list Navigation References Category:Games